Kagome's Muse
by Melfina Lupin
Summary: Kagome's creates something that reveals her true feeelings for Inuyasha and the outcome is hilarious! (part 3 uploaded)
1. Default Chapter

****

Kagome's Muse by Yui

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha 

****

Author's Note: This story came about when I was making this cute (and very girlie) sig with Kagome and Inuyasha's picture in it. (I'm talking about with hearts and flowers) So, I tried to imagine if Kagome would make such a romantically dreamy but silly design out of boredom. I think she would have…^_^ It's set during the time when Inuyasha forced Kagome back into her own time. If any of you can find my reference to the 'Sound of Music' I'll give you a piece of candy!!! ^_^

~*~*~*~

Kagome sighed, pondering with her chin in her palm, as her brown eyes flung a dreamy look out her window. The sun was setting in a brilliant array of warm colors-red, pink, yellow, and even violet-just over the horizon and the evening shadows were slowing making their way into the city. All sounds of the busy city stopped at the shrine's gate and the world was tranquil as the trees swayed and the shrine bells twinkled on the gentle breeze. It was like she was miles away from any trace of civilization as she looked over the woody isolation outside her window. The world seemed perfect, like it was part of a dream world. 

But Kagome could not allow herself to indulge in such fancy for long. An unhappy reality quickly settled into her soul as she remembered that, at the present, no world existed outside of her own-that she could no longer visit Inuyasha's world. She hoped that he might come see her but as the day had dragged on, her hope dwindled, then died. Inuyasha was probably to busy fighting youkai with Miroku and Shippo. He probably didn't even want to see her.

Her vision was suddenly blurred. Kagome blinked back her tears and sniffed a bit, staring miserably at her desk. Piles of homework were everywhere. Thanks to Inuyasha, she was forced into missing a lot of school. She wondered for a moment if she would even pass the ninth grade at the rate she was going. No, she wasn't forced…she had **wanted** to go with Inuyasha, to fight by his side and search for the Jewel Shards for him. Nevertheless, it felt like sometimes the half dog-demon coerced her to be by his side. But now things were different. He had forced her away. When she wanted to be by him the most, he pushed her down the well with no means of coming after her. 

With a sigh, she dried her tears with her trembling hand. I hope your happy, Inuyasha, she thought miserably. Here I am crying over you when you hate when I cry for anything. Well, I should probably start some work. There was nothing like algebra to keep thoughts of love at bay.

She took one more glance at the hoard of books and paled with dread. She was shaking with her math and her brain was completely empty when it came to facts about the French Revolution. It was all Inuyasha's fault too. He never allowed her to study more than an hour when he was near. Nope, Kagome always had to be on her feet around him. The only time she really could crack open a book was when she had her bath. Still, she needed to start somewhere.

With a quiver in her belly, she shifted through the piles, deciding that she better do the easy stuff first. That way her brain would be warmed up and ready to conquer the hard stuff. At the bottom of the second mountain, Kagome found a letter from her art teacher. It was about a project that was due three weeks ago. She was suppose to create a collage of things she loved. Simple enough.

Kagome cleared her desk so that she had enough room to work. Then she burrowed through her disordered draws, in search for glue, scissors, magazines, and a piece of colorful paper, and sat them out for her to use. Now it was time to begin. What did Kagome love? She liked cats, poky, biking, taking pictures, girls in white dressed with blue satin sashes, but she also loved her mom, Souta, her grandfather, Inuyasha….

"**Nani**?!"

Kagome fell out of her chair at her own shocking thoughts. In a rage, she stood up, glaring at her desk with her hands on her hips. 

"Oh my God! I didn't just think that! Oh my God! I do **not** love a boy how is rude, violent, and mean to me! I do **not** love Inuyasha!" Kagome vented. " And if I ever fell for a guy, he would be friendly and gentle. He would never push me away or make me angry. If memory serves me right, I can't stand around Inuyasha without fighting wit him! He is unbelievable and selfish…but yet so brave and cute…What?!! No, no, no. There is nothing nice about him at all!!!"

Happy with her little outburst and happy that she convinced herself not to love anyone remotely like Inuyasha, Kagome sat back down. She told herself to calm down and looked at the blank piece of cheery pink paper in front of her. It was as empty as her face now. 

"Oh, who am I kidding?" she started to sob. "Inuyasha is loyal, brave, cute, and...I **do** love him!" Kagome kicked herself for ever liking him in the first place. It was a one-sided love after all. He only seemed to care for Kikyo after all. What was Kagome to him? Just a shard collector. 

Her flowing tears fell down her face and into her lap. Heartbroken, she watched them drop and glanced out her open window. The bright colors of the sun set lingered in the sky but the shadows were growing stronger. For a moment, she just dwelt in her anguish but soon an idea flew into her head that made her smile.

No one but her teacher would see the final project. Her teacher didn't know anything about Inuyasha or the Feudal Era and she wouldn't know that Kagome's project was just a fanciful muse. Wiping her tears, Kagome went to her bed and sat down. She slipped her hands under the frilly pillow and pulled out a thick envelope. Smiling, she opened the package and slowly emptied it onto her bed. The envelope contained many photos from when Kagome took a camera with her into Inuyasha's world. 

In one photo was an image of Lady Kaede's village. In another one, Miroku was standing with a questioning expression on his face as he looked at the camera. There was one with Shippo playing in a lake; one with Inuyasha up in a tree looking into the sky; one with Miroku dumping a jar of sake on Inuyasha's head, and one with herself waving into the camera and smiling. She was standing by the silver-haired half-demon with the Tetsusaiga unsheathed and cocky grin on his face. That one was perfect! 

Moving back to her desk with an obvious skip in her stride, she sat back down and grabbed her scissors. She carefully cut the photo until it she was holding a heart in her hands with Inuyasha and her own face smiling up at her. Then she carefully glued it to the rosy paper. Next she looking through her old magazines, looking for anything that screamed 'love'. What she found was a couple of red hearts and bright flowers. She diligently cut them all out and randomly glued them to the picture as well. Finally, she grabbed a marker, having the need to write something foolish like 'I love Inuyasha' or 'K and I forever!'. Smiling, she just put 'Kagome & Inuyasha'. 

She was done. 

Sighing, she sat back and viewed her guileless handiwork. It wasn't as beautiful as the Mona Lisa or flashy enough to get her an A but she loved it. It was adorable, girlie, and totally ridiculous. She laughed as she stared down at it, relieved that now she could keep thoughts of love at bay. With another little sigh, she slipped her artwork into her history book for safekeeping.

~*~*~*~

(A few days later)

Kagome stretched and yawned, her arms full of thing necessary for a good bath. Shippo was already fast asleep by the bright fire and Inuyasha was up in a tree ignoring her, so Miroku was the only one who noticed Kagome making her way from the camp and into the forest.

"Kagome, where are you heading off to?" the concerned monk asked her.

"I'm going to the hot springs for a bath. Don't you dare try to follow me Miroku," the girl said, her voice heavy with warning. 

Miroku smirked, a warm shimmer in his dark eyes. "A bath is hardly a place for a book, Kagome."

"Well unlike some people, I need to study for a huge history exam," she replied. She was more than a little stressed out and the idea of a long soak in the hot spring made her want to relax a bit. "And thanks to you guys, this is the only time I get to do so."

"Well it's isn't like we're forcing you to come along with us," Inuyasha's sarcastic voice spoke from above. "Why don't you just-"

"**Sit**!" 

Miroku hardly batted an eye when he saw Inuyasha come crashing down onto the hard ground, his face an inch in the dirt. He turned back to Kagome but she was gone, a piece a paper floating to the ground in her wake. Curious, Miroku stood up and retrieved the thing. 

"What in the…" Miroku murmured, looking down at the paper. "Hahahaha!!!"

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Inuyasha asked as she sat up, rubbing dirt from his face and glaring at the guffawing monk. 

"Oh...haha," Miroku struggled to say, hiding the piece of paper behind his back. "Nothing at all…heheehehe."

Inuyasha stared as at Miroku as if he were loosing his mind. "Riiight." As quick as lightening, Inuyasha was on his feet with the paper in his hands, Miroku thrown to the side ("Now I don't think you should-"). Ignoring the monk's warning, the half-demon took one look and his eyes bulged out of his head. O.O; 

"What the fuck?!"

Miroku tried to hold it in but he could only do so much. "Hahahahehee…Well it looks like Inuyasha has a secret admirer!"

"Shut up, Miroku!" Inuyasha growled as a deep blush of embarrassment settled into his cheeks. But the monk only cackled more, rolling on the ground with his arms wrapped around his stomach. Glaring, the proud half-demon thought about shredding the humiliating picture with his claws. Was this piece of crap Kagome's handiwork?

"What the matter?" the sleepy heavy voice of Shippo asked from the burning fire. "Why are you yelling? Where's Kagome?"

"It has nothing that concerns you, brat," Inuyasha spoke a little harshly. 

"Well, ya see, Shippo," Miroku began calmly for the benefit of the fox demon, "there comes a time in every girls' life when she makes a little gift for her sweetheart-a certain thing that reveals her true feelings..."

Inuyasha growled low in his voice.

"It was awfully cute, Inuyasha. At least admit that! The hearts and the little flowers were just…"

"SHUT UP, MIROKU!" 

"Kagome made Inuyasha a gift?" Shippo asked eagerly. "I wanna see it!"

"NO!" In a huff, Inuyasha shoved the insulting artwork into his sleeve and jumped high into the nearest tree. In a second he was gone.

"Why was he acting to funny?" Shippo asked Miroku.

The monk merely smiled and replied, "I'll tell you when you are older."

The End ^_^

(Hope you liked it!)


	2. part 2

****

Kagome's Muse - By Yui

****

Disclaimer – I don't own Inuyasha 

****

Author's Note – Because of popular demand I'm writing another chapter. **applause** Oh, why thank you!!!! ^_^ Anywho, I'm very happy that so many people read and liked I wrote. And for those of you who got the 'Sound of Music' reference, I have some candy for you all! Mwhaha! **cough** As you all know, Inuyasha has found Kagome's artwork! O.O But what will he do with it? Will he confront Kagome about it? Will he tell her how he feels or that she's just plain stupid? -.- Ouch….*poke* I might be writing a third chapter! ^___^

~*~*~*~

****

Part Two

(a.k.a. The Art of Playing it Off )

As soon as Kagome saw the hot spring, she let out a large sigh or relief. She absolutely loved the hot spring; just seeing it made her relax. It was surround by trees and beautiful flowers and many large rocks rose from the clear water. Of course the natural sauna didn't have bubbles or a smooth, rock-free bottom and had little (and sometimes big) creatures swimming around in it, Kagome still loved it. In the vanishing light of day, she sat her things down by the water's edge, took a quick look around to make sure that no one was peeping at her, and quickly stripped herself of her school attire and under things, blushing as she did so. She never got use to the idea of disrobing out in the open.

"Stupid, Inuyasha," Kagome blurted out under her breath as she gathered her soap and shampoo. "I hope he feels that 'sit' till next week! Telling me to go home-Jeez, it's not like he cares at all about me! He's so stupid!" 

Glaring at nothing in particular, she carefully waded out into the gloriously warm water until she was waist deep in it. Kagome felt her anger immediately dissolve into nothing as the water relaxed her strained muscles. She sighed in pleasure again and said, "I wish there was a hot spring at my house. This is great!" 

She dipped back and doused her long black hair in the water, washing away the day's worth of dirt and other nameless things. "Let's just forgot about Inuyasha for now," she resolved. "I'm not going to waste anymore time thinking about that rude, egoistic, half-witted dog demon anymore! If he doesn't like me that he's problem. I'm a pretty gal and can find boys much nicer than him." With a determined nod, she scrubbed her body with her balmy, mango-scented soap and rinsed the fragrant suds away. 

"It's times like these that makes me wish that I never made that stupid artwork!" she vented despite her previous decree. "Unfortunately Inuyasha never **tries** to act differently other times! But I know he's a good guy under that tough exterior. Why doesn't he just show it?!" Frowning, Kagome slapped that water with her hand and whelped in pain. "Ouch!" Babying her stinging hand, she continued, "He didn't even seem happy when I come back, that jerk! And I actually was hugging him and crying! He's **so** unbelievably dense and…."

"Stupid?"

"Huh?" Caught off guard, Kagome automatically turned around toward the sound of the voice. "**Inuyasha**?!!" Immediately, she ducked under water and glared at the half-demon. He was standing not so far away on the edge and looked none too pleased to catch Kagome insulting him. His hands were on his hips and he was frowning like the very devil, his ears lying flat against his silver head as if he was preparing to do battle.

"What are you doing?! I'm taking a bath, you pervert!" Kagome squeaked in embarrassment. But he didn't budge and seemed apathetic to the fact that she had just flashed him. For a moment, she thought about throwing her soap at him to give him the hint to hop-to-it. Obviously, it didn't register in his mind that she was naked under the water that was amazing crystal-clear! 

But instead of leaving like a courteous person would, the half-demon bent his legs and sprung forward with his extraordinary speed. Kagome ducked quickly in surprise and saw him land silently on the closest boulder near her. He scrunched down on his legs, his clawed hands braced on the rock, and stared intently into Kagome's face with somber, yellow eyes. 

"What you think you are doing?!" Kagome cried, covering her chest with her arms. "You pervert! Don't make me say the s-word, Inuyasha!" 

Inuyasha still didn't say anything but laid forward until his face was inches from hers. Kagome visibly gulped and felt her face burn with mortification. What was he doing? Was he going to kiss her or something? Was he just being perverted? I can't even sit him, Kagome thought in frustration. He'd land right in the water next to me!

Biting her lower lip, Kagome stared back into Inuyasha's face. He looked very serious and she couldn't see what he was thinking; but it seemed as if he were searching for something. His eyes roamed her face and eyes like he was trying to memorize it. 

"Is there something on my face, Inuyasha?" she found herself asking. Her voice sounded small as if she was afraid to speak.

After a rather intense moment, she saw his nose switch. Once. Twice. Then it wrinkled and he said, "You smell awful, Kagome."

"Nani?!" Immediately, she raised her hand and slapped the impolite half-demon across his face. She screamed in surprise and tried to cover herself to the best of her abilities as Inuyasha lost his balance and fell into the water before her. "I should 'sit' you until your back breaks, Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted. There was another violent splash when Inuyasha sunk to the bottom of the hot spring in a blur of red and silver. Without another word, she swam to the bank and scrambled to wrap a towel around her body.

When Inuyasha surfaced again, sputtering up water, Kagome said, "For your information, I smell like mango and I rather like it!" 

"Kagome!" a new voice spoke from just behind the think foliage. "Kagome? What it is? Is it a youkai? Are you hurt?"

"No, Miroku," Kagome replied as she saw the monk come into view, his staff ready for battle. "Not a youkai."

Miroku looked puzzled. "But I heard you scream…"

"It was Inuyasha." Kagome pointed to the half-demon still wadding silently in the hot spring, more than a little red from embarrassment. She was slightly alarmed when Miroku just stared wide-eyed at the half-demon and muttered, "Wow, that was quick work."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!" Kagome screamed, placing her hands on her hips but decided against it when her towel began to slip. Instantly she wrapped her arms about her to hide anything from the monk's lewd eyes and glared at him instead.

"Nothing at all!" Miroku quickly replied, not wanting to get slapped. "I was just…" The monk paused for a moment and stared at Kagome, his eyes wandering slowly up and down her partially clothed body. There was a pink blush rising into his cheeks. 

"Ep! Pervert!" she cried, wishing she had a larger towel and a free hand to slap the monk. "Just leave! Both of you! I'm getting cold and this is getting out of hand! Leave, leave, **leave**!!"

"Er…gomen, Kagome," Miroku replied, blushing. However, he didn't attempt to leave like he was told to do so and his eyes were still gaping at her.

"MI-RO-KU!"

In a blink of an eye, Miroku turned around and scrambled through the trees to safety. Kagome spun around, frowned at Inuyasha, and, without saying a word, pointed him to go. Inuyasha glared back and murmured, "Feh, it's not like you have anything that interests me," before leaping out of the water and into the trees. He, too, was gone in a second. 

When Kagome was left alone a strange stillness returned to the spring. She dared not to move or even breathe for a moment, afraid to break the silence. All too soon though, she was shivering and quickly dried herself off. She changed into her much warmer nightclothes, keeping her wet hair up in the towel. Nervously, she ran her fingers over her face. Why had Inuyasha looked at her like that? Kagome felt her face burn. My heart starts to pound every time I think of it, she thought. Why did he do that? 

She bit her lower lip and walked to the bank. She peered down into the clear water, hoping to catch her reflection. Her face looked as normal as every. Did Inuyasha find her pretty? No. He said she had nothing that interested him. Ouch. Even for him, that was pretty low.

She felt tears sting her eyes and she quickly blinked them away, ashamed at her lack of self-control. "That's fine, Inuyasha," she whispered, a little downhearted. "You don't interest me, either."

Straightening up, Kagome looked up at the darkening sky. Thanks to the show Inuyasha and Miroku had put on, day was almost over so she only had about ten minutes to study. Sighing in frustration and wiping away the rest of her tears, Kagome sat down on the bank and opened her history book.

"Nani?"

Glancing down at the book, Kagome remembered that her art project was still stuffed away in its pages. But as she turned the pages, she found that the book was utterly artwork free. Her face paled. Frantically, she searched the glossy pages again and again for it. But it was not there at all. Tossing the book aside, Kagome immediately rummaged through her things. Maybe she had dropped it with her clothes. It wasn't there. She didn't have it. Either, she had left it at her home or she had dropped it at the camp and the boys had found it.

Oh no! Kagome suddenly wanted to gag as a icy hand grabbed her stomach. They probably had it! That would explain why Inuyasha was acting so funny! Maybe Miroku hadn't seen it! Maybe Inuyasha found it and kept it to himself. Kagome tried to think how Miroku would react when he saw her ridiculous collage. He would probably die in a fit of laughter. As thick as he was, Inuyasha was bound to know how Kagome felt about him when he caught a glimpse of it. It was plastered all over the damn paper! 

"This can't be happening!" Kagome murmured, almost in a fresh batch of tears. "How could I have been so stupid! Okay, I've got to think of a plan. Maybe they haven't found it and it's still at my house. But if they did I got to think of I way that I can play it off. That's it! I'll just play it off. Act like something is out of the ordinary and my collage doesn't exist. I can do that. It will be easy to fool those two morons." 

A more than a little less assured by the plan, it was her only option. Still her stomach was knotted with anxiety at the thought of returning to camp. Miroku would probably laugh at her and Inuyasha would go all weird on her again. But if she didn't go back, they would know something was up. So, gathering her things, Kagome plastered a fake smile of her mouth, forced herself to hum a cheerful song, and sluggishly made her way back to the campsite.

~*~*~*~

Inuyasha was slightly surprised when he heard Kagome's voice sing a song when she passed under his tree. He had heard her cry and smelled her dread but now there was a smile on her face and a skip in her gait as she walked to her bedroll and sorted out her belongings. She settled into her blanket and said a whispered 'good night' to both himself and Miroku. She acted as if nothing at happened and his sensitive nose was still in pain from her damn soap! What was she playing at?

Kagome, you are so transparent! He thought to himself as he watched her drift off to sleep. Silently his jumped off his tree limp and sat down next to the sake-drinking Miroku.

"Do you think she knows that we saw that piece of crap of hers?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Without a doubt." 

To be continued…… ^.o

****

Author's Note: Why does Miroku always have to have the last word? Because I say so! ^___^ Well I hope you like this addition. I'm sorry it was short but there will be more in the third part. So look forward to that! And I did a little doodle of Kagome and Inuyasha. It's not a masterpiece but it's cute! Check it out! ;)

http://melfina.virtue.nu/sig_inukagmine.JPG


	3. the truth shall set you free!

****

Kagome's Muse - by Yui

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

****

Author's Note: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed ^__^ It really made my day that I wrote something that you all like. **passes out candy** Well this is the third chapter of the story and Shippo will be in it! He was kinda left out of the last one. -.- Sorry it took me so long to post it. I was sick all last week but I am feeling much better now. So far in the story Kagome's playing that whole thing off like a real actress **cough….maybe not** but Inuyasha and Miroku know what's up (they are so perceptive). Will Inuyasha finally tell Kagome to quit her act? Will Kagome tell Inuyasha that she knows that he knows about the picture? ^.^ Will Miroku have the last word again? XD

~*~*~*~

****

Part 3

The truth shall set you free!

The night passed painfully slowly for the exasperated Inuyasha. Much as he would have preferred to fall into an oblivious sleep high above the quiet camp in his tree, he found himself wide-awake in the thick darkness, alone and aggrieved. The gloomy forest was still and calm; long before the crickets had turned down to slumber. 

Restless, Inuyasha's wary eyes looked down upon the sleeping forms of his companions and easily found of Kagome. He watched her toss and turn in her bedroll, lost in her dreams, her thick black hair spread over the ground like another blanket. For a second his frustration left him and an unusual feeling of peace filled his heart. She looked quite pretty and soft in the glow of the fire although her new scent was assaulting his senses, making him dizzy. 

Did she call it mango? Inuyasha didn't know what the hell she had been talking about but it sure was disgusting. It made him want to dunk her in the hot spring. A youkai smelled better than the mango-scented Kagome. 

Wrinkling up his sensitive nose in distaste, Inuyasha turned away, settling once more against the tree. But an unexpected sound down below soon caught his attention. His ears twitched at the sound of Kagome's soft voice as she muttered something in her sleep. Curious, Inuyasha leaned over the branch to hear her, his long, silver hair falling forward. Even with his powerful ears, he couldn't determine what she was mumbling about at first but he did hear her talk about a person called Louis. Who was that? That was a weird name. Instantly a mysterious feeling of jealousy overwhelmed Inuyasha and he didn't know why. Was that he boyfriend? Inuyasha frowned. What did he care if she did? Did he even care the Kagome made that stupid piece of crap but was having a dream about another guy?

Silently Inuyasha pulled back and fished out the artwork from his sleeve and stared down at it under the moonlight. He didn't know why he kept it. The thing was rather ugly and stupid. He sighed and gently brushed his fingers across the image. No, it wasn't ugly; it was rather endearing to think that Kagome made something like this. So, did that mean that she liked a hanyou like Inuyasha? Why else would she made such a ridiculous thing? But who was Louis?

Inuyasha scowled, thinking back to the scene at the hot spring. Of course, he had been angry and more than a little humiliated over her creation but he had been hopeful too. He would never admit it but he was slowly becoming more attracted to Kagome everyday. She was kind, sweet, beautiful, and hard to hold on too. He liked Kagome. He liked her a lot. But there had been no trace of love in her dark eyes at the hot spring. He had been hoping that she would admit her feelings to him then and there. Seeing her handwork made him feel sure that she felt the same way about him as he felt for her. Obviously, he had been terribly mistaken. Kagome would never love him when she had a man waiting for her in her own world.

For a moment, his attention moved back to the sleeping girl. She was still talking in her sleep, still carrying on about Louis. Inuyasha couldn't stand it anymore. Kagome was suppose to be his just like the picture showed! His spirit and heart crushed, he stuffed the image back up his sleeve and jumped higher in the tree.

~*~*~*~

"Oh, it's such a great morning!" a chipper Kagome exclaimed as she came back to camp from brushing her teeth. "There aren't any mornings like this in the city! Nope. No way. It's all cramped, and the cars are busy honking, and the skyscrapers are blocking out the horizon. I'm glad that mornings here are so _peaceful_!"

Inuyasha gritted his teeth in irritation. This was the third time that Kagome said something so damn cheerful. It was very annoying. If he had to listen to her say anything so irritating again, he was going to rip of his ears and stomp on them. And, looking around at his fellow companions, he knew that they were thinking the same thing. Shippo and Miroku both had a deadened look in their eyes, as if they were forcing themselves not to listen to Kagome's voice but failing anyway.

"It _was_ a peaceful morning until you opened your big mouth," Inuyasha threw back in a grumble from a close branch. He couldn't help but feel a little angry over what he discovered last night. 

In a state of shock, Kagome spun around to look at him, as did Miroku and Shippo. But Inuyasha pretended to not notice their startled stares as he jumped down from the tree and doused the fire with a pile of dirt. "Don't stand there like morons. Get ready. We're leaving in five minutes." 

"Inuyasha…?" Miroku began to question.

"What?" Inuyasha turned to the monk and growled.

"Er…nothing," Miroku replied.

There wasn't much talking as they cleaned the camp and the atmosphere was rigid. Shippo helped Kagome gather her things and pile it all into her gigantic bag. Miroku rolled up the sleeping cover, tied them securely, and held them on his back. They didn't bother eating breakfast either. After a brief confirming from Kagome that they were no shards in the area, Inuyasha started to walk away from camp. In silence, Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome meekly followed. 

Kagome was a little surprised and hurt by Inuyasha's unexpected attitude. Why was he acting so mean to everyone? How could her stupid art project make him respond this way? It was unlike him to be so short or so bad-tempered and inconsiderate even if he saw it. Usually he carried her bag because it was so heavy that she could barely manage it on her own. But today Kagome and Miroku were taking turns bearing the load on their backs as Inuyasha walked ahead, not caring if they staggered or fell behind.

By noon, Kagome was sore, tired, and hungry. Glancing at Shippo and Miroku, she could tell that they were feeling the same way. Still no one spoke about where they were going or if they were going to stop for lunch and Inuyasha looked as if he would keep going all day without a break. Kagome was frustrated with his distance and considered, giving him a good 'sit'. But instead she cursed at him in her mind.

And this is the guy that I've fallen for, Kagome thought with a heavy sigh. Great. Mom would be so proud. 

"Kagome?" Shippo quietly whispered from the basket on her bike.

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

"Me, too, Shippo-chan."

"Can we stop soon?"

"I don't know," Kagome replied with a shrug. "I don't think Inuyasha's in the mood for a break right now."

Kagome heard Shippo growl. "He's such a jerk today! It makes me what to hit him."

She smiled down at the fox demon. "Maybe you should just rest…oh!" Before she knew it, Kagome had tripped on a large rock in her path and landed hard on his hands and knees, cutting them open on the rough terrain. Her bike crashed into the ground and Shippo tumbled out of the basket, into Miroku.

"Kagome!" Instantly the concern monk was at her side, kneeling down. "Kagome, are you all right?"

"Yeah." Wincing, she struggled to get up despite her heavy load that was weighing her down. Miroku gently pried her backpack off and Kagome was able to sit up and look at her hands. They were covered with dirt and blood and stung so much that tears blurred her vision. "I didn't see where I was going and tripped." She forced a little laugh but there wasn't any amusement on Miroku's face.

"It looks bad."

"Don't worry Miroku," Kagome said as he helped her to her feet. She cringed as she felt blood run down her legs from her knees. "I've got some bandages in my bag. I'll be okay in a minute."

"What they hell happened?" Inuyasha suddenly yelled from up ahead. He was frowning and his hands were resting on his hips in fists. 

"Kagome fell, you jerk!" Shippo snapped back. 

"What did you call me, brat?" He advanced upon the fox child as if ready to pound him into the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called out in warning as he led Kagome to a fallen log. "We need to rest for a bit. Kagome took a serious fall." He turned back and collected the large bag and sat it by Kagome. "Look for your bandages. I'll try to find some herbs for you. Shippo, go collect some wood. We're staying here for lunch too."

"But I want to stay with Kagome, Miroku!"

"Come on, Shippo," the monk turned and looked at the little fox, nodding to the forest. "We need to _go_." 

(wink, wink, nudge, nudge)

Shippo's eyes grew wide for a moment. "_Oh…_okay."

"You aren't going anywhere!" Inuyasha shouted. "We aren't stay here at all!"

"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome responded. Immediately, the half-demon dived into the dirt path in a flash of red. Miroku smirked as he stood up.

"I won't be long," the monk told Kagome. "Shippo, come on."

In a moment, they two had entered the forest and were gone from sight. Kagome sighed and started to shuffle through her bag carefully. She didn't want to upset her wounds or get anything dirty or bloody. She was aware the Inuyasha was staring at her but she ignored him and continued her search. After awhile she gave up and shoved her bag aside in frustration.

"I think I forgot my first aid kit with Keade-sama," Kagome murmured, looking down at her wounds with teary eyes. 

"Why in the world are you crying?" Inuyasha asked, exasperated.

"Because it hurts, baka! And I can't stand the sight of blood!"

She heard Inuyasha heave a heavy sigh. "You are such a wimp. Let me see your wounds, Kagome." 

Kagome turned her head and glared at him. "Why?"

Inuyasha sighed again as he stood up and walked over to her. He didn't look angry now. "Just hold them out, all right?" He didn't sound angry either. His voice was very gentle. Surprised, Kagome looked up at him and did as he said without thinking. 

Inuyasha grabbed her wrists carefully and knelt down. He inspected the deep cuts on her palm and brought them close to his face, as if he were sniffing the blood. "Don't try to say the s-word, Kagome. I'm not a pervert and Miroku is taking his damn time trying to find the herbs."

"What are you talking about, Inuyasha?"

Instead of answering, he opened his mouth and gingerly lapped at the bloody wounds with his tongue.

"Inuyasha?"

He didn't respond but continued to work. Kagome was too stunned to do anything about it but blush like there was no tomorrow. The open cuts burned a little but she could help thinking that Inuyasha was making it better. It was an awfully strange feeling having Inuyasha's tongue lick her hands. His tongue reminded her of a dog. Go figure. For a moment, she wondered what it would be like kissing him. But Kagome quickly abandoned that thought. Finally, Inuyasha was done and she looked down at her hands. The deep scratches looked clean and were no longer bleeding.

She was about to thank him but before she got the chance, she felt Inuyasha's mouth on her right knee, licking clean the wound. Kagome's stomach did a flip and her mind suddenly went blank. 

_Oh, God_, she thought, feeling her face warm up with a fervent blush. _This is so wrong! I just hope the others don't come any time soon. But Inuyasha is being to gentle and it feels… nice. It's different but nice. Oh, I think I'm going to melt! _

Kagome closed her eyes, shivering at the chill deep in her belly. But soon Inuyasha was done and she opened her eyes and blushed when she met his gaze. 

"Thanks, Inuyasha," she muttered softly.

"Who is Louis?"

"Huh?" Kagome looked up and stared at Inuyasha.

"Louis. Who is he?"

"Louis…" Kagome repeated in puzzlement. "What in the world are you talking about, Inuyasha? I don't know a Louis."

"I heard you last night talking in your sleep," Inuyasha replied soberly. "You were muttering something about a guy called Louis. Who is he, Kagome? Your boyfriend?"

"_Nani_? I don't have a boyfriend. I…._oh_," Kagome paused, her eyes opened wide. Then she started to giggle.

Inuyasha frowned, his eyes flattening against his head. "What's so funny?" he asked sharply. He looked insulted.

Kagome continued to laugh and started to look through her bag once more. She pulled out a thick book and began to flip through the numerous pages, until she found what she was looking for. Holding the book up to Inuyasha's face, she pointed to a picture and said, "_That_ is Louis…Louis XVI."

Inuyasha looked horrified. "I know you said he loved perverted men but, _God_, Kagome, he's so old! And what's with the funny outfit?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "He's died, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha now looked completely appalled. "I didn't know you had a thing for the dead, Kagome."

Kagome wanted to pull out her hair in frustration. "No, baka! I'm learning about Louise XVI because I have a huge history exam next week! He was a French king who was beheaded in the French Revolution along with his wife! I must have had a dream about him because I was cramming to hard."

For a moment, Inuyasha's face was empty. "So he's _not _your a boyfriend?"

Kagome shook her head and put her book away. She noticed that Inuyasha was digging through his sleeve and before she knew it, her cheery artwork was right under her nose.

"I found this last night," Inuyasha explained calmly.

Kagome paled, her eyes slowly wandering up to his serious face. "You know, that looks a lot like Miroku's handwriting."

The half-demon rolled his eyes. "I know you did it, Kagome," he replied in a listless voice.

"Hey! What else do you want me to say?" Kagome replied. "I never meant for you to find it! I never meant to bring it into this world. It was for a school project. I had to make a college of things I love…" Kagome stopped, her eyes widening in shock.

Inuyasha started back at her, speechless. They didn't speech and a strained silence filled the air. Kagome was too embarrassed to look Inuyasha in the face and lowered her eyes to the ground. She gasped when she felt Inuyasha's hand cup her glowing cheeks and left her face up to his. They were extremely close now. Slowly Inuyasha leaned forward and placed his mouth against Kagome's, kissing her lips gently. Caught off guard, Kagome was too shocked to respond for a moment. It didn't take her long to relax and she closed her eyes, laying her hands over Inuyasha's. 

"Even if you didn't mean to bring it into this world, I'm glad you did," Inuyasha whispered when the kiss was over. 

Kagome smiled and blushed. "Me, too."

~*~*~*~

From the near-by foliage, two pairs of eyes observed the kissing couple in secrecy. _Finally!_ Miroku thought in relief as he sat by Shippo. _I'd never thought that it would end_. 

The End 

XD


End file.
